


mister kitty, the prince wants to play

by asterisque



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Smut-ish, daniel is a naughty prince ohoho but a very nice one, minhyun is not a furry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisque/pseuds/asterisque
Summary: prince daniel wants another cat.minhyun has a different idea.





	mister kitty, the prince wants to play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wineandvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/gifts).



> this was kinda rushed and oh my god i honestly can't even.

“hyung,” a large man calls out to minhyun, barely an inch away from cleaning the mess of jellies and candies splayed across the wide cedar table. his hands move swiftly like the wind and in less than ten minutes, the clutter was already out of sight.

 

when he finishes the task, he turns to the man who’s bent on bothering him, “i’m afraid we can’t adopt another cat, your majesty.”

 

“i didn’t say anything about adopting a cat, though,” the said prince avoids his eyes as if he was already caught in the act. minhyun still looks at him, austere.

 

“i know you like the back of my hand, prince daniel.” minhyun proceeds to wipe the table with a napkin, and looks at the prince again who is busily playing with his phone.

 

“the queen had explicitly instructed me not to let you bring in another cat into the palace,” gloved hands run down to smoothen the edges of the table linen, he scoffs; “she says the felines have been causing trouble for the palace maids.”

 

“it was one time, minhyun-hyung!” daniel argues, his face contorted in annoyed expression. “i’m pretty sure rooney and peter won’t do it again—”

 

“—nor ori and zhang-ah, right?” the courtier cuts him off teasingly, with his stern expression melting into a rather warm one.

 

daniel rolls over with a grunt. when will minhyun ever let him live? it’s not his fault that he’s not keen on his obligations as a prince of the kingdom, let alone managing the entire country. daniel frequently argues in his thoughts that he isn’t capable of handling all the royal responsibilities bestowed upon him the moment he was born.

 

daniel is no prince.

 

daniel just wants to be with his cats.

 

(and minhyun-hyung, of course.)

 

~

  


during the whole afternoon, the prince of busan can’t help himself but sulk in all of the activities they’ve attended. he knows it’s a petty thing to do for a royal like him, but what can he do? it’s not like he can be magically happy knowing his plans are foiled once again, courtesy of his mom and his butler, minhyun.

 

they’re out to do a ribbon cutting for the newly-opened shelter today and somehow, the irritation on daniel’s face fades a bit. aside from raising cats, daniel have always had a soft spot for children and that is why most of his advocacies are related to juvenile protection and welfare.

 

his mother has always commented how he’d grow up to be a fine young king just like his grandfather. though, he’s not that confident if he could ever live up to his late grandfather’s name either.

 

the frost was quite harsh when prince daniel got out of the standard black bentley, but the warm fur coat he wore was able to withstand the coldness surrounding them. as if on cue, minhyun places himself a step behind the young prince, the said gesture being a cultural sign of respect towards a royal’s boundaries of which a commoner like minhyun isn’t allowed to stand beside daniel publicly.

 

despite such rules, daniel doesn’t always forget to usher his butler nearer to him. with his hands discreetly interlacing the elder’s stubbier ones, minhyun feels partly shy from the unwarranted intimacy, and, partly relieved that daniel hasn’t changed one bit.

 

he might’ve always been strict towards daniel but the older has faith in him - he’s bright, he’s courageous and more importantly, daniel has the purest heart that sets him apart from anyone in the royal family. minhyun is just honestly bothered that daniel doesn’t see it in himself. the two march forward with a whole set of bodyguards surrounding them, only leaving an opening as they make a beeline towards the entrance.

 

the children in the shelter greet  with the brightest smiles on their faces as they enter the vicinity, and one particular child, daehwi, seems to cling onto the prince like some koala in a tree. nonetheless, daniel looks absolutely pleased with the way all of the children seem to be at ease with him, and his actions - mostly teaching the kids how to skateboard and dance - had made minhyun marvel with his hidden talents.

 

not even a royal courtier like him could do such astonishing moves. the elder feels his cheeks grow warm to a considerable extent and he couldn’t deny the fact that his heart might’ve leaped for a teeny-tiny bit.

 

daniel is a very beautiful person inside and out, minhyun surmises.

 

~

 

as the two of them perch themselves on beige leatherettes, daniel’s expression turns back to a sour one, once again (though minhyun knows he is faking just to get what he wants because he knows daniel like the back of his hand, right?). the courtier can only huff out a half-frustrated sigh.

 

but then a ridiculous idea pops out of minhyun’s rather sensible mind.

 

“do you really want to have another cat, your majesty?” he asks, tone laced with a bit of hesitance.

 

daniel’s eyes turn super bright, like the sun has just risen recently even though it’s already sunset, and the sour expression mellows into a fleeting mien of just pure bliss, “yes, i do, hyung. i really want another cat.” daniel says with a giggle.

 

oh boy, minhyun is going to have a really long night of embarrassment.

 

~

 

the moment minhyun wore the doltish-looking cat ears, he knew it was going to be a very bad idea.

 

in all honesty, he was just _exaggerating_ things but he just can’t help thinking how daniel would react towards a prim and proper man like him, going through such great lengths to please him despite the lack of concrete reason for him to do so, wear cat ears and act cutesy in front of the prince. he isn’t a _furry_ for goodness’ sake.

 

it was the queen’s orders that made daniel veritably annoyed, but why does he have to take the brunt of his little tantrums? minhyun feels really weird.

 

he swallows his pride as he enters the prince’s quarters. minhyun prays to whatever god exists out there to help him not get kicked out of his job by sunrise.

 

“oh my god,” daniel’s eyes widen in utter surprise when minhyun wears a pair of pretty cat ears whilst wearing the same ardent black suit that fits the elder just as perfect as ever. “what the _fuck_ are you doing, hyung?”

 

“language, your _meow-jesty_ ,” minhyun just wants to melt into the floor right now, as he attempts to purr, which comes out much like a strangled mewl. when will the heavens choke him to death? “you wanted a cat, right? you got me, ( _meow)_.”

 

surprisingly, the prince looks pleased with his stint. the younger male giggles constantly with a faint blush covering his cheeks. daniel can’t ever deny that minhyun does indeed resemble a cute kitty, and probably that explains why he’s clingy towards the courtier. so much for his love of cats, daniel (kind of) realizes something else.

 

“ _kitty-hyung_ ,” he calls the elder who’s busying himself in preparing the tea on the other side of the room. minhyun's ears are strikingly red from the embarrassment he’s currently plunging himself into. “can you come here for a bit? it’s an emergency.”

 

upon hearing the distress call, minhyun rushes to see daniel lying in bed, making grabby hands as if to he wanted something from the older man. “hyung, i want cuddles.”

 

“you want _what_?” the tips of minhyun’s ear flushes even more. just what does the prince have in mind for him?

 

“i said i want _cuddles_ , hyung,” daniel wraps his arms around minhyun’s firm waist, pulling him into the large bed. the younger male buries himself at the crook of minhyun’s neck. “you smell so good, hyung.”

 

“your majesty,” minhyun is honestly speechless at the sudden contact—the man is beyond tongue-tied at the moment. what in the actual world is happening? “i think this is wrong.”

 

daniel looks at his eyes and minhyun can see everything clearly - daniel’s plump cherry lips, his chestnut-coloured orbs that seem to perfectly slant itself towards the corner of his face, and just daniel’s wide expanse in congruent to his stiff one, which is turning undeniably pliant to the younger’s gentle ministrations.

 

“do you want me to sulk again, minhyun-hyung?” _ah, bloody hell_. it’s always the prince’s condescending smile that has minhyun’s defenses crumbling.

 

the small gap between the two men disappear as minhyun lunges forward to meet the younger prince’s inviting lips. the kiss was hot and needy - it feels as if a huge bubble of sexual tension just bursted in the air, covering them both and leaving them like hungry, mating wolves for the night.

 

“i w-want more—ah!” minhyun moans halfway through the kiss with daniel carefully unbuckling the elder’s pants. the courtier can’t honestly believe what’s happening right now, if this is even real or just a hallucination. “ _faster_ , niel.”

 

“ah, hyung, you’re so cute when you’re needy, hmm?” daniel slowly nips the soft skin around minhyun’s collarbone, with the immaculately porcelain skin turning red and swollen from the love bites the prince has been constantly giving him.

 

“oh shut up,” the elder sneers, his hands kneading and feeling the warmth of daniel’s wide expanse. then, he feels daniel’s pants come loose, the younger immediately throwing it to the floor.

 

“i’ll make you shut up, _kitty-hyung_.”

 

well, so much for the kitty stuff. minhyun might've awakened something else.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i just wanna say i wanted this one to be particularly fluffy but i honestly don't know why it had led to this. where did i go wrong? second, i can't write porn (i'm very bad at it, as you can see.) and lastly, this wip was supposed to be for nielnyeon week but i unfortunately had so much college work to do so i had to wait for the holiday break (yay!!) but i did let my friend post a small drabble in my behalf uwu <3 this one's for you, A <3 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
